


What Happens In Vegas

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: What happens in Vegas, doesn't always have to stay in Vegas.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/gifts).



> I think this is my last bingo square for this event. Officially I have two more days but I need to move on to other projects now, namely the Ron's Chessboard Fest which is due this week and I've yet to start...
> 
> For sophh who is a little light in my Fandom World.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Rare Pair Bingo: Accidental Marriage

"What did you just call me?"

Tonks wasn't sure that she was keen on the tone of Angelina's voice, but she was becoming increasingly aware that she might have taken the younger woman by surprise. "You don't remember last night?" She asked slowly, trying to keep any trace of hurt out of her voice as she continued to get her hangover cure ready. Being a toddler mum just was not compatible with having a throbbing headache.

"No…" Angelina sounded even more sceptical about the happenings of the night before as the minutes pressed on and Tonks had to do her best to hide any trace of hurt that she might have been feeling. The night had gotten away from them, as it often did when they went out with the Weasley boys. They had drunk far too much and so Tonks knew that it was totally understandable that Angelina had blacked out, but she was still upset that the other girl didn't actually remember anything.

Tonks let out a sigh as she turned to face her, silently cursing her best friend for allowing this to happen in the first place. She had let Charlie convince her that Angelina had feelings for her and that the two of them could heal from the deaths of their loved ones together. She had let herself wrap herself around Angelina after only a couple of drinks and the two of them had spent the evening in each other's arms, drinking, snogging, and they had even woken up in Tonks' bed together. The latter wasn't all that out of the ordinary, ever so since the war Tonks had found that she couldn't fall asleep without being with someone else.

It wasn't a big problem normally because Teddy had been sleeping in her bed since he was born, but now that she was trying to recapture her youth, her son had been spending more time with her mother - and by that she meant that he had weekly sleepovers on Saturday nights. There were things that Tonks had missed out on when she had been training to become an auror and then she had been caught up in the middle of a war.

She wasn't complaining about her life (except for the awful way in which Remus had been taken from her) but now that she was in her mid twenties, it was a little soul crushing to see everything that her teenage self had missed out on, such as wild nights. Fortunately, Tonks had friends who had also missed out on these experiences and thanks to the help of Charlie and George, they were able to attempt to live vicariously.

"Tonks?" Angelina was frowning now and it made her whole face crease as the two of them stood there in her kitchen. Tonks had to swallow quickly to stop herself from closing the small distance between them and lacing kisses all over her skin.

"We ended up in Vegas at one point." Tonks said as she made herself turn away and finish up her concoction, which she downed in one go and allowed this to be the excuse as to why she closed her eyes for several moments. She didn't want to look at Angelina while the younger woman pieced together what happened in Vegas coupled with why Tonks had called her "wife". It hadn't been a real wedding, nor was the flimsy piece of paper that Tonks had already stuck to her wall a real wedding certificate, but that didn't mean that it didn't mean a lot to the girl.

It wasn't often that she opened up her heart and soul to other people - in fact the only person who generally saw that side of her was Charlie, but she had let Angelina in now. The problem was that now Tonks had let her in, she had no idea how to get Angelina out before she had the chance to hurt her.

"Oh." She heard Angelina whisper and Tonks could only hope that at least some of the memories of last night were flooding back to her. "We… Oh."

Tonks opened her eyes and faced the other woman again. "It was fun." She said, though she was all too aware of the fact that her voice was flat and more or less said otherwise. She didn't meant to be that way but she needed to at least appear to be keeping it together if she was to pick Teddy up from her mother's later that day. "Just a bit of fun.." She muttered the last part, trailing off when she felt fingers on her chin, tilting her head up. She didn't know when she had looked down and away from Angelina.

"Are you… okay?" Angelina asked slowly, seemingly second guessing where her question was going as she reached the midway point.

Tonks blinked several times. Her skin was burning underneath Angelina's touch and part of her wanted to push the girl away, to demand that she left her house so that Tonks wouldn't have to feel this way, but she knew that she couldn't do that. The truth of the matter was that the majority of her wanted Angelina to kiss her, not just touch her chin.

"I like you, Angie." She managed to whisper as she realised that this was her chance to say it while they both of them were relatively sober, while there was no-one else around, and while the idea of Tonks having feelings for the ex-Gryffindor wasn't as ridiculous as the idea of them getting married in Vegas on a whim the night before.

"Then why do you look like that's the end of the world?" Angelina asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "We are  _ married  _ after all, I think you're allowed to like me."

Tonks gave a laugh, the sound of relief and bemusement escaping her before she had a chance to stop it. "Of course." She couldn't help the grin that broke out across her face, even if she had realised that Angelina hadn't exactly said that she liked Tonks back. At least she hadn't outright rejected her or run away, that was a step in the right direction from where she was sitting. "I just didn't know how you would respond." Now that she had started admitting things aloud, she didn't think that she was going to be able to stop, at least not easily.

"Tonks." The serious undertone in Angelina's voice made her nervous but that all but melted away when Angelina leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers. Angelina didn't need to say anything else, the simple gesture was enough for Tonks to suddenly feel a lot better about last night and the good mood that she had woken up with swiftly returned. She didn't know how to explain it, she just knew that everything was slightly better now that Angelina liked her back.


End file.
